tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Agarwaen
Agarwaen, also known as Isildur Manster, was the King of Manster in the Second Age. He was initially a prince who survived a coup and became a wandering knight who opposed Yurius and reclaimed his throne in the Manster Rebellion. He was a good friend of Leon Alcibiates and Raistlin II. He participated in the Arawn Losstarot War as one of the Four Lords of the Poles, and died sometime after the Explosion. The spirit of Agarwaen appeared hundreds of years later in Tes Pellaria and informed a group of heroes that Marcus Sarillius had his blessing to become the new King of Remon. This declaration sowed the seeds of the Grand Alliance and sparked the Great War as the Alliance began reclaiming lands occupied by the Yamato Empire. Biography Early Years The Beginning Long ago in Manster before Kheldar had taken the throne following the death of a relative, Isildur lived in a small village near the capital of Manster, Meribia. His father was what his mother called a "politician" and was never around, save a few visits. It was later revealed to Isildur that his father was the disguised king visiting his mother and him for years. When word got out of the king's peasant affair and the illegitimate son, the royal advisor took things into his own hands to dispose of the boy and mother, to "protect" the king. He went with two guards to the home and dragged the mother and boy to a cliff to murder them. A guard went at Isildur's mother, but Isildur drew the man's own weapon and stabbed him in the heart. The guard fell backwards and died instantly. The other guard seized the boy and held him. The advisor took his mother and threw her off the cliff, her screams ended with a bloody end on the rocks below. Isildur in his rage broke free, picked up the sword he had used before, and slashed at the other guard's face. The man fell to the ground screaming from the pain. Isildur stabbed him dead, and then glared at the advisor. The man grinned and snickered. Isildur rushed at him and threw the sword into his stomach. The advisor stared down at the sword in him wide-eyed, and back at the boy. He then fell backwards off the cliff meeting the same bloody end as the woman, Isildur's mother, below. A Bloodstained Name Isildur sat down for hours among the bloody battlefield. Rain eventually came down, and the blood from his hands began to wash away. He cried into his palms and lay down in the mud. When he awoke the next day he found himself far away from the scene of the massacre. Next to him sat a sword, a cloak, and bag of food. He surveyed the surrounding area but found no signs of his savior. It was then that he decided to start his lonely life of adventures and fighting. At the age of twelve he had drawn blood, and he would draw much more by age twenty-eight. He became known as Agarwaen which in elven tongue meant "blood-stained". At some point Agarwaen ended up in the elven nation of Thracia where he fell in love with Princess Galadriel, the daughter of the elven King Elrond. Agarwaen stayed in Thracia for a while to help the elves fend off monsters which the demon lord Yurius had sent to the forest in search of magical artifacts. A Wandering Knight The 28-year-old Agarwaen and the companions he sided with, the Fellowship of Miletos, participated in the Manster Rebellion and managed to defeat Agarwaen's treacherous relative Kheldar and the true power behind the throne, Yurius. After the Second Banishment, Agarwaen became the new King of Manster and began reforms to make his kingdom prosper. Alexis Luchester, one of Agarwaen's companions during the rebellion, became one of his most trusted officers and eventually rose to the position of the captain of the guard. King of Manster Agarwaen's reign was peaceful for a decade or two, but things turned for the worse when a power-hungry warlock named Arawn Losstarot appeared and conquered the nation of Augustia. Despite various kings' best efforts to solve the conflict by peaceful means, Arawn turned out to be too powerful and too evil to subdue with politics, and thus a devastating war began when the forces of the Grand Alliance began openly opposing Arawn. The war came to an abrupt end when Kagetsu I sacrificed the lives of every Andain, including himself, to defeat Arawn in a fierce duel during the Second Battle of Lea Monde. This resulted in an event known as the Explosion which rearranged the continents and began the Third Age. Death Details about Agarwaen's fate after the war is unknown; some say he perished in the Explosion whereas other stated that he lived to a ripe old age. He died eventually, though, and his beloved Manster became known as Remon. He left no heir, however, so power over Remon eventually fell to the Provisional Government which would rule the Confederacy of Remon. Legacy The spirit of Agarwaen appeared to his old friend Leon and other heroes in the Crystal Catacombs of Tes Pellaria in 1003 AE, over a millennium after the Explosion. He told everyone that a paladin named Marcus Sarillius would become the new king of Remon because Marcus had royal blood in his veins. Agarwaen also sent a vision of Marcus's blessing to everyone in Remon: this both attracted people to join Marcus's growing Grand Alliance, but it also alerted the occupying Yamatians and members of the Clergy of Mardük who began preparing their troops to destroy the Alliance and the would-be king who threatened their dark plans. Aliases and Nicknames ; Agarwaen : A name taken by Islidur during his travels in Manster and the rest of the world of men, meaning 'Blood-stained.' ; Isildur Elendil : Given by elves, meaning 'Isildur Elf-friend.' ; Isildur Manster : Agarwaen's birth name. When he reclaimed his rightful throne after the Manster Rebellion, he continued calling himself Agarwaen. According to him, Isildur had died the day his mother had been murdered. Appearance A bearded, tall man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. During his days as a wanderer he wore a traveler's cloak, chain mail under his mesh mail, leather boots and gloves, and a mithril shield. Personality and Traits Honourable, honest, dutiful, brave. Powers and Abilities Wielded the Dragon Sword of Pyre Mountain, bow and arrows, a silver knife, Bag O' Healing Items, Relationships Galadriel Agarwaen loved Galadriel. Her death affected him deeply and turned him into a much more introspective man. Leon Alcibiates Leon and Agarwaen were good friends. Raistlin II Agarwaen respected Raistlin II's wisdom and the mage often provided him with essential knowledge with which to keep the kingdom prospering. Yurius Agarwaen and Yurius hated each other's guts. See also *Arawn Losstarot War *Fellowship of Miletos *Galadriel *Kheldar *Manster *Manster Rebellion *Tes Pellaria *Yurius Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of Miletos Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Manster Category:Second Age